warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tigris/@comment-83.9.214.241-20150803190233/@comment-26437940-20150803193723
I think they have been pretty well aware of the damage the Tigris does. Especially with posts on the official forums. There's no way to really tell if they plan to change anything, but generally I wouldn't put anymore then one forma unless players who re-picked it back up actually like the weapon and it's mechanics. I'm ok with 4 forma, but that's because I use it pretty regularly since pre-U17. But that's just me lol. The Synoid Gammacor though I have no idea where you are coming from with that. They already stated way back when the first changes came around that it was not intended to have such a high comsumption effiency and would make the changes in the following update (which that small update was back then lol). It's silly to assume for how much ammo it had, it was going to stay like that forever. Remember, it should be a choice to use it, not a be-all and end-all.''' It's still a fantastically strong weapon, even if it's not as overly-powerful as it was. I don't use it as much as some others (still use it for ODA especially and other bosses), but I've seen tons of players still bring it in my 40 T4D runs. I get it that your hyperbole comment regarding the Synoid Gammacor is to express your distaste for it now, and I feel you (it's how I felt with the Acrid back in the day) but regardless what you or I say, they balanced it for a reason. I would suggest (which usually works for me) is to not get too attached to anything. Life in general as well. It can be very easy to see a weapon in a "tier" all on its own, higher then any other weapon in the game, like the Synoid Gammacor, and decide to invest so much forma and time into it, but with anything in life, it can be easily swept under your feet and takened away. I mean hell, you advice with the Tigris can apply here lol. If you (not you specifically, generally speaking) didn't like/love the weapon or frame to begin with, then don't bother with any forma beyond the one or two to fit your mods in (assuming you have high-to-maxed out mods). Especially if you don't have plans on using it again or for the long haul. If someone is just concerned about their bottom line, in this case, how high a damage number can go, despite not even liking to use the weapon, they are just going to set them up for a possible failure, and leave a bad taste in their mouth. In your case, if you really loved the little guy, it's a whole different story. That I'd recommend not dwelling over what it was then, and concider how to make it a great weapon for you right now. It still shines as still one of the strongest secondaries (I use the Vaykor Marelok lol), so you can still do some considerable damage to enemies in the starchart up to higher-level enemies. Just a little food-for-thought, so take it as you will lol.